Legendaries vs Robots
by Blazing Groudon
Summary: Meet Kyurem, the world's strongest dragon type. While the evil Brighton takes control of the other 5th generation legendaries, Kyurem gets stuck as being a servant! Can Kyurem escape being a servant, save his friends and stop the evil Brighton?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. How are you doing? Yes, this is the original story of Legendaries vs Robots. I lucked out and I was able to scavenge a few chapters. Some are beyond recovery so I will do them over from my memory at best. This was the first fanfic I published in July 16, 2012. I hope you are all still willing to give it a chance again.**

 **If you are new readers, I welcome you with open arms. If you are old readers, Welcome Back!**

 **So without further ado. I'll go through the sequence again.**

 **Hello everyone! I plan to have shippings and the ability for the legendaries to change into humans and return to original forms. I will also have different points of views.**

 **Disclaimer: Scizor X does not own pokemon.**

* * *

"Yes! I have finally created my own army against the legendaries! And now, when the legendaries are defeated, I will rule the world! Mwhhaha!" A voice laughed in a dark room.

"Um...Mr. Brighton? Can I leave now?" A high pitched, squeaky voice asked.

There was a long period of silence.

Then Brighton spoke.

"Sam..."

"Yes?"

"You ruined the moment!"

"I'm sorry sir! It won't happen again!"

"You bet it won't because the next time you do that again, your head is gonna be in my trophy collection!"

Sam gulped.

"Anyways, as I was saying, I finally created my own robotic legendaries!"

"Er...Boss? Why robotic legendaries?"

"It is because if we made dark legendaries, they would betray us and kill us you idiot!"

"Okay, then why isn't there the fifth generation legendaries?"

"Why would I need the robots if I already captured the real ones?"

"What?"

Brighton smirked as the room started to fill up with light. Then one of the walls shook rapidly until a doorway was revealed.

"Come Sam."

As Sam followed Brighton through the door, he could not believe what he was seeing. There, in front of him were the 5th generation legendaries: Landorus, Thundurus, Tornadus, Terrakion, Cobalion, Virizion, Keldeo, Zekrom, Reshiram, Meloetta, Victini and Genesect. They were all in separate cages that could not be broken from their attacks.

"Wow."

"Impressive aren't they?" Brighton said with pride in his voice.

"Yea...Wait a minute."

"What?"

"Where is the third dragon?"

Brighton looked in a confused look before slowly transforming into realization at what Sam was talking about. Brighton waved his hand as if to say to forget about it.

"Oh well. One legendary short, who cares? I don't think one will make a difference." Brighton said.

"Mr. Brighton? How will you make the legendaries obey you?"

"Well I just need to put this on them!"

The device Brighton pulled out looked like a small gray satellite dish and looked harmless enough.

"When they get this on their head, they will have no choice but to obey me!" said Brighton as he smiled with the though of having the legendaries under his control.

"Okay. Well, I am going to go now..." Sam said.

"Not so fast. I need you."

"For what?"

Brighton's smile grew wider when he was about to respond.

"For you to put the devices on their heads."

Sam gulped.

This was going to be a long, painful day.

* * *

 **I will try to update the other chapters soon. It is going to take me a while but they will be up. When though, I am not sure. Its just one chapter at a time for now. But I hope**


	2. Meet Kyurem

The Giant Chasm was quiet.

Cold air flew gently as though without a care in the world. Crygonals flew around, attending to whatever business they had. In the middle of the Great Chasm, laid the third dragon of Unova.

Kyurem.

The Ice/Dragon type laid down, looking at the ice crystal he had recently created in front of him. He was the strongest dragon according to the other fifth generation legendaries. It was a title worth being proud of. Kyurem understood that.

But along with blessings, there are curses.

He was regarded as a monster in the town nearby. People conjured stories that he would come at night and gobble them up. Kyurem really didn't mind it since it was kind of true...for maybe a midnight snack. He looked at the fresh human corpse next to him.

"Yeah...I am going to need to hide that before the other guys see it. Otherwise, its back to the regime of human dieting."

Kyurem quickly kicked the corpse as far away from himself as he could. A sickening crack could be heard as it crashed onto the side of the mountain. An beam of ice quickly hit the target, encasing it into a huge crystal of ice. Kyurem nodded at his handiwork. There. Now no one could find the evidence.

"Speaking of which. I wonder where the other legendaries went?"

Kyurem would usually have the fifth generation legendaries come visit him. It was a time where, he daresay, fun. Kyurem made up his mind as he decided to go look for the other legendaries. He changed into his human form and went on his way.

"I wonder if Cobalion likes rock? Because I am going to rock his world."


End file.
